In an example notebook type personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as a notebook PC), a connector is provided on a surface of a circuit board, and the connector is arranged immediately inside an opening formed on a side surface of the notebook PC. The connector is to be connected to an external connector on the circuit board. In this case, the external connector is inserted into or extracted from the connector by a user. Therefore, the external connector is not always inserted into or extracted from the connector with required minimum force in a right direction and may be inserted into or extracted from the connector with excessive force in an oblique direction. To make the circuit board withstand the excessive force or the oblique insertion and extraction, the connector may be fixed to the circuit board using a supporter or the fixed connector may be reinforced with a supporter on the circuit board. In this case, it is necessary to fix the supporter itself to the circuit board. For example, the supporter is screwed to a member adjacent to the connector. In this case, the layout of the circuit board may be restricted in arranging the member adjacent to the connector. Meanwhile, if the supporter has an extended arm for screwing to the member apart from the supporter, it becomes necessary to provide an additional space inside the casing. In this case, a requirement for miniaturization is not satisfied.
These are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 59-090182, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-294024, and Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 5-78607.